


The Short Second Life of Amy Peterson

by Invaderdoom78



Series: Vincturi [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Vampire Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Charley Brewster/Amy Peterson
Series: Vincturi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Short Second Life of Amy Peterson

Oh boy, Peter was worried about Charley, not even a day ago he’d gotten a frantic call from the young hunter about a rumor of bodies being found around the seedier parts of Vegas with all of their blood drained, along with some rumors that his girlfriend Amy, who, because her body had never been found, had been classified as a missing person after Jerry had attacked her, had been spotted lurking around the aforementioned parts of the city at night. However, despite having the police about the potential missing person sightings no one was able to find any trace of her or who might have been responsible for the alleged serial killings. So he was freaking out, both slightly terrified and worried about the potential that Amy could still be alive and that’s how he and Peter found themselves walking around an area of the city that was well known for being full of druggies and dealers, searching for any sign of Charlie's girlfriend.

“This’s stupid” Peter grumbled, keeping his hands in his jacket pocket, one of them grasping the small revolver he was hiding in it

“I know” Charley said, looking around the street, holding a can of wasp spray “maybe we should split up”

“What?” Peter asked, grabbing Charley by the back of the shirt to keep him from leaving “why the fuck would we do that?”

“So we can get out of here quicker” Charley said, getting out of Peters grip so he could cross to the other side of the street

Taking a tighter grip on his spray, Charley descended down the closest alleyway he could find, ever vigilant for any sign of movement, human or otherwise. He was really hoping that the woman people have been seeing wasn’t actually Amy and people were just seeing someone who happened to look like her from a distance because if it really was Amy, that could only mean that she’d been turned. Groaning a bit in the back of his throat he was frantically scanning his surroundings, searching desperately for any sign of his girlfriend or really just any woman that had blond hair that was lurking around the area. Unfortunately, the blonde he did find wasn’t who he was looking for though. It was Jane and he was positive that she would absolutely murder him if she knew she could get away with it and now they were alone, in an alley- together. The moment his brain recognized her and the potential danger he was in Charley stumbled backward and into a row of garbage cans, knocking them over as they fell on top of him. With flailing arms, he managed to knock away the bags that were covering his face and only saw Jane smiling sweetly at him before she left, obviously enjoying the reaction she’d gotten from him. Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding Charley leaned back into the trash, resting his head back on the can his upper half was laying on, eyes shut.

“Hey, Char Char” A familiar feminine voice called to Charley “whatcha doin’ down there?”

Casting a death stare at Charley as he walked away Peter thought about either ditching him or just staying right where he was, waiting for him to come back, and not help him look, but then he remembered what happened with his mom a few weeks back when she showed up out of the blue making him realize that Jerry was probably just incapable of finishing off his prey. So he began walking in the same direction as Charley on his side of the road, not really making it that far before he heard something moving around in the alley next to him. Grumbling to himself about how he was going to kill Charley for talking him into agreeing to any of this Peter took a firm grip on the handle of his gun as he turned down it. He’d barely even taken a step into the alley when he bumped into Felix, the two just staring at each other in a bit of shock as neither one was expecting to see anyone else that quickly.

It’s that fucking guy. Felix thought to himself as he looked down at the hunter.

He had no idea who Peter was, he just knew that for whatever reason Jane and Alec went to his house every time they had a mission in America and never once did they tell him or Demetri about where they were going. Really the only reason he recognized Peter was because after one mission Demetri had tracked the twins down to his house and, from a bit of a distance, they both saw them in the humans living room, Jane clinging to Peter as he and Alec were talking. Neither one of them had spoken to Aro about what they had seen and he has never brought up the subject to them so they’d both figured that he wasn’t a threat. Peter didn’t know who Felix was either, he’d never really asked Aro much about the members of his coven, so he was absolutely ready to shoot him with his holy water-soaked bullets he’d loaded into his gun, but just as he was about to pull the gun out of his pocket he spotted the Volturi necklace around the vampires neck. So neither one was willing to strike the other and neither was willing to take a step closer to the other, so they circled each other, not breaking eye contact as they backed away from the other; Felix backing out of the alley entirely and Peter further into it. With Felix finally out of his sights, Peter turned around just as he walked past a dumpster, glancing at it and spotting Alec, alone, sitting on the ground next to it.

“What the hell’re you doing?” Peter asked looking down at the young vampire

“Jane, Demetri, Felix, and I were tracking down a vampire and somehow we got separated and now I don’t know what to do” Alec said, looking up at Peter

“Well don’t sit there!” Peter said, pulling Alec to his feet “these alleyways are disgusting, you could literally be sitting on a spot someone’s taken a shit on”

“Did you see anyone?” Alec asked

“Yeah, I just saw a really tall bastard right before I found you”

“Felix?” Alec asked talking Peters's hand

“He went this way” Peter said pointing to where Felix had just gone

“Amy?” Charley asked, looking up

She looked exactly how he remembered her and was even wearing the same white dress she’d had on during the attack, but she’d added jeggings and knee-high boots to her legs, full length gloved to her arms, and had wrapped a large shawl around herself so that it was shielding her upper body and head from any sunlight she may come in contact with. She also looked like she hadn’t bathed in a few days, and oddly enough like she’d lost a noticeable amount of weight, even though that really shouldn’t have been possible in her current state, her blue eyes were wide, bloodshot, and her pupils were extremely dilated. She was also frantically looking around her surroundings like she was expecting someone to jump out of the shadows any minute now and snatch her up, her body was also shaking like she was suffering through tremors, and she was scratching her arm furiously like her skin was crawling with ants.

“You’re still alive. Mmmm” Charley said regretting his choice of words

“I guess” Amy shrugged, hovering over Charley as a small drop of thick black substance, that was probably blood, began creeping out of her nose

“Uh” was all Charley could articulate as he watched his girlfriend's odd behavior, pointing at his own nose in hopes that she’d get the hint

She did and quickly grabbed the end of her shawl and used it to wipe away the blood, her head whipping towards the entrance of the alley.

“You need to get out of here Charlie!” Amy whispered leaning in closer to Charley “they’re coming for me”

“Who?” Charley asked, sitting up a bit “who’s coming for you?”

“I don’t know who they are. I just know they’re vampires and I think they want to kill me”

“I can help you” Charley said

“You can’t” Amy whispered, her face only a few inches away from his “I’ve been trying to get away from them for the last few days but they keep finding me. I can’t put you or your mom in danger”

Stepping out of the alley Peter and Alec ran across the street to the side that Charley was on and down the alley, he’d disappeared in.

“Charlie!” Peter yelled when he saw Amy standing almost on top of the young hunter

With a look of pure panic on her face, Amy straightened up quickly, taking a step back over one of the fallen trash cans, wanting to get away from Alec and Peter but still not wanting to abandon Charlie. Peter was pretty sure he recognized this vampire; even after all the time that had passed Charley still had Amy’s picture as the lock screen on his phone and when they first met it seemed like he looked at it every five minutes, so he’d seen it quite a few times so he had a decent idea of what the blond looked like and he was pretty sure this vampire was her, but he knew there was still a possibility he was wrong.

“Hey, Peter” Charley said trying to sound casual

“Hey, Charlie” Peter said, moving Alec a bit behind him “whatcha. Whatcha doin’ down there?”

“Oh, you know. Just chillin’ here with Amy”

“...That’s Amy?” Peter asked pointing at the blond “Amy as in your girlfriend who was killed by Jerry, Amy?” he tried to suppress the smile that was spreading across his face

“Yeah” Charley said

As much as he tried to stop himself Peter couldn’t help it as he fell into a fit of laughter that was so hard his sides had almost instantly started hurting and he slowly collapsed to the ground. In the midst of the older hunters laughing fit Jane, Demetri, and Felix appeared at the mouth of the alley; all of them honestly looking confused about what was happening in front of them with Charley still in the garbage, Peter dying of laughter, and Demetri and Felix just standing there wondering if they should be worried about what could potentially happen with Peter there. Feeling the sense of pure terror flooding into every nerve of her body Amy wanted to run away but she still couldn’t bring herself to leave Charley behind. Just as the other vampires took a step towards Amy and Charley everyone, including Peter, felt something similar to a tingling sensation filling the air and suddenly they were no longer visible to the vampires, the trash cans even looked like they’d never been disturbed; like she and Charley had never been there.

“...She’s still there” Demetri said after a few seconds of confused silence

“Shit” Amy growled as the scene around her turned back to normal

Breathing heavily, with air that she didn’t need Amy turned her panicked eyes towards Felix and made intense direct eye contact with him as he walked up to her. Feeling a small chill going down his spine Felix reached the blond in a few steps and attempted to restrain her so she couldn’t escape again, but this time she was able to match him in his impressive strength. Before it seemed like she was no stronger than an average human and was only able to escape because of her ability to create illusions. Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to overpower her like last time Felix used his imposing height to his advantage, taking a firm grip on the back of her shirt, lifting her into the air when she tried to run away, at a speed that made it seem like she didn’t have the enhanced speed of a vampire. As he watched the vampire approach Charley felt conflicted because he still loved Amy and wanted to protect her but it was obvious that she’d been eating people and if he just sat back and let this guy do what he needed to do, then he wouldn’t need to be the one that pulled the proverbial trigger. Because of how much of a fit of laughter Peter had fallen into he wasn’t aware enough of his surroundings to realize what was going on, until Aro joined them in the alley, obviously also a bit confused about what was going on. Somehow his brain was able to focus in on his lover and despite how hard he was trying to explain to Aro what was happening he couldn’t, so he grabbed the vampire's hand instead.

“Oh, dear” Aro murmured, keeping hold of Peters's hand “set her down Felix”

Doing as he was told Felix released his hold on the back of Amy’s clothes and let her drop to the ground, but moved so that he was standing behind her to prevent her from escaping again.

“We aren’t here to harm you, my dear” Aro said softly, taking a step closer to Amy “may I?” he held out his hand for her to take

Taking a few deep breaths, Peter managed to calm himself down enough for him to be able to get back to his feet and tousle Jane's hair when she approached him. Right as Charley and Peter were about to start their search for her Amy had stumbled upon them and, knowing that the Volturi were still in the area, she'd kept close to her boyfriend and saw how the two were interacting with each other. So, even though Charley seemed to be afraid of Jane, watching Peter be so at ease with three out of the five vampires made her feel a bit more comfortable with taking Aro's hand.

“My” Aro said, letting Amy take her hand back “you’ve had quite the year

“Yeah” Amy said scratching her arms again

“Let’s get that tainted blood out of you” Aro said gently, leading Amy away from the trash cans

“Why’re you still sitting in the garbage?” Jane asked looking at Charley 

“Good question” Charley said

“Maybe we should get you to the hospital” Peter said, noticing that one of the bags that had been torn open was full of broken glass

“Yeah probably” Charley said, fighting his way out of the trash “I actually think something might’ve cut me so I’m pretty sure I’ve got, like, all of the diseases now”

Helping Charley to his feet the two started walking back to the car when Peter started chuckling.

“Stop laughing you ass!” Charley exclaimed

“After all the shit you’ve given me I’m gonna laugh at this until the day I die”

“...Do you think she’ll be safe with them?” Charley asked once they got to the car

“Oh yeah” Peter said getting into the car “she’ll be fine” 

“Will— will I ever get to see her again?”

“Maybe” Peter shrugged “I imagine Aro’s taking her to my house to get that drugie blood out of her so he’ll probably let her say goodbye to you at the very least and depending on where she’s put in the guard then maybe she’ll be visiting America sometimes”

“I don’t know what to do Peter” Charley sighed as Peter pulled away from the curb “I still love her but I don’t know if I can deal with this”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You still love her and that’s a good start”

“I hope you’re right” Charley sighed, slumping into the car seat


End file.
